


The Cat Sitter

by BlackCanry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, First Meetings, Happy Ending, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanry/pseuds/BlackCanry
Summary: Whenever "Mistah J" got a bit rough, Harley found herself wandering to her friend Selina Kyle's hideout for a shoulder to cry on, and tonight was no different, at least it wouldn't have been if Selina was home. Instead the infamous Poison Ivy opens the door to the beaten down clown. She agreed to watch cats, not patch up a psycho. Apparently this was routine for Selina.





	The Cat Sitter

“B-But puddin’ it was kinda funny when you shot at Batman with the gag gun,” Harley said, desperately trying to make Mistah J see the humor in the situation. “And I got us away from ‘im at least!”

“Oh,” the Joker’s face broke into his famous cheshire grin. “The kid get’s lucky and she wants a medal! You want to know what I think is funny?”

After a few punches to the head, she went numb. She curled up in a ball on the floor, and muttered an apology every few hits. Just when she thought the torment was over he landed a sharp kick to her side, literally. The toe of his shoe had the tip of a blade inside. She felt the warm blood start to spread through her shirt and on to the floor.

He turned around without a word. The door to his bedroom slammed a few seconds later.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

She must have blacked out for a bit. The room was dark when she woke up, the only light coming from the moonlight that shone through the windows. Harley slowly forced herself up and staggered outside. Mistah J wouldn’t want to see her for a while.

Her teeth chattered in the cold December air. Her thin shirt was still wet with blood, and she had to stop every few feet to lean against a building and catch her breath. Luckily she knew the way to Selina’s from every one of her puddin’s hideouts. Only a little bit longer.

The abandoned animal shelter finally came into view. A warm yellow light pooled out from the windows. Harley could already feel the fuzzy blanket Selina kept especially for her. It took all her strength to push open the white picket fence, and climb the two stairs on the porch. She gave her usual three knocks and waited.

After a few minutes she knocked again. “Kitty?” Harley’s voice was barely audible and it hurt her head to speak. She was ready to faint.

The door swung open and Harley was greeted with an angel. Maybe she was dead.

The woman had sparkling green eyes, and long red curly hair. She stood a few inches above Harley and smelled like a million roses.

As soon as she appeared she was gone. The woman slammed the door shut with a scream, leaving Harley out in the cold. The world went black a second later.

                                                                                                *******

“Are the cats okay? Because I know I specifically said to not bother me unless there was something wrong with the cats,” Selina said as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Okay. I won’t tell you how I just dragged an unconscious, possibly dead, young woman into your house after I slammed the door on her and she passed out on your porch. Have a good time at the Wayne gala!”

“Fuck. Harley. How bad is she?”

“You know this girl?” Ivy asked. She was currently pressing a cold cloth to the girl’s right eye which was swollen shut.

“Harley Quinn, Joker’s girlfriend. We’re friends...kind of.”

“The Joker’s girlfriend? Aren't you running in an interesting crowd these days. Do you and Batman go on double dates with them?" Ivy's voice was dripping poison. Why couldn't a cat sitting job, be just a cat sitting job with Selina.

"Ivy-" 

"If he shows up on your porch next I swear Selina-”

“Listen! Can you please just make sure she doesn’t die. I’ll slip away and be there as soon as I can.”

“I agreed to watch cats, not psychotic clowns,” Ivy hissed.

“She’s a good kid, just a little lost. I’ll be there soon.”

Selina hung up before Ivy could protest any more. Pam stared down at the young girl on the couch, and a twinge of sympathy started building in her gut. The girl’s lips were blue and she was shivering. Ivy already had the fire on, so she got up to search for some blankets. It took her a minute before she found the chest full of them. A large white blanket sat on top with a sticky note that said _For Harley._

“Kitty?”

Ivy grabbed the blanket and rushed into the living room. The blonde girl was now sitting up, clutching her head in her hands. “Whoa everything’s spinny.”

“You need to lay down."

The girl jumped at Ivy’s voice. “Uhh did I get the wrong address? I think I have a concussion so I’m not really thinkin’ straight...not that I usually do.”

Ivy stood in the doorway. She hadn’t even realized the extent of the girl’s injuries. There was a red stain soaking the right side of her shirt. Large purple bruises covered her arms and there was a cut extending across her cheek, just missing her eye. Despite all that she was still the prettiest girl Ivy had ever seen.

“Poison Ivy,” Pam introduced herself without even thinking. “I was cat sitting for Selina tonight.”

Harley smiled. How the girl could possibly show any happiness in her state was beyond Ivy. “Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya! Hey...I know you. The plant lady right?”

Ivy nodded.

“Wow. The TV doesn’t do you justice, Red. You’re gorgeous.”

Gorgeous?...Of course. Everyone called her gorgeous. Not a big deal. She was the embodiment of nature itself. It wasn’t anything special this girl could note the obvious.

The girl cleared her throat. “Uh, you mind sharing that blanket? A girl can get kinda chilly walking a couple miles in December.”

Ivy could feel her face go red.  _ Stupid!  _ She hurried to cover the blonde girl in the white fluffy blanket. “I have some plants here that will help speed up your recovery process,” she said before heading into the guest room where Selina let her keep some plants. They came in handy if either one of them got injured on a heist. Ivy wondered if Harley stayed in this room often.

“Can you stand?” she asked the girl when she reentered the room.

“Sure thing!” Harley tried to bounce up but fell back onto the couch, her eyes slammed together tightly at the sudden pain. “Or, uh maybe not.”

Without skipping a beat Ivy walked over to the couch, lifted the girl up, and carried her into the bathroom. “I have to clean your wounds. Especially the one at your ribs,” Ivy explained sitting the girl down on the sink.

Pam forced her focus on the medical supplies as Harley stripped off her shirt. “Uh, Red?” Ivy glanced up and saw Harley’s face was covered by her shirt, with her arms stuck above her head. She might have taken a moment to appreciate the girl's athletic figure, if it hadn’t been for the deep stab wound in her side. Her grey sports bra was colored dark brown where the blood trailed in. “My arm might be a lil’ broken, I can’t exactly move it any straighter.”

Ivy carefully helped guide her arms and head out of the shirt. When her face was revealed the blonde was blushing a deep shade of red. She gave Ivy a shy smile. “Thanks.”

“Harley, what on earth happened to you?”

She didn’t want or care to understand what stupid plan the clown had that must have backfired to put Harley in this situation, but it was clear the girl was in much more pain than she let on.

“It’s a funny story really,” Harley started with a nervous laugh. Ivy doubted that. “Mistah J and I were in a car chase with Batsy. My puddin’ almost got ‘im but I sorta packed the gag gun instead of the real gun.”

Ivy had covered the gauze in a sap that would help the blood clotting process come along quicker. She started wrapping the deep wound and Harley shivered at the cold substance. “So Batman did this to you?” The Bat was pretty rough, but this seemed rather extreme for him. Harley could have died.

“Oh no, I got us away from b-man! The car has a special button that unhitched the muffler. Dumb ol’ batsy had some sort of wire thing hooked onto it to try and stop us from moving so when I got rid of it, the muffler flew back and slammed right into the batmobile!” Harley said with a laugh that turned into a wince of pain.

“So if you didn’t sustain the injuries from Batman, how did you get so hurt?”

“Dont’cha remember? I packed the wrong gun.”

Ivy stared back at her, clearly not following.

“Well, that made Mistah J look pretty bad. He doesn’t like lookin’ dumb, especially in front of b-man,” Harley explained. Her eyes were locked on the floor.

“Harley. You mean to tell me, your so called boyfriend is the one who stabbed and beat you near death?” Ivy couldn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She must have been misreading the situation.

“Don’t get me wrong Red, my puddin’ loves me, really! It was my fault. I mess up a lot and Mistah J is just tryin’ to teach me not to.”

“You mean he’s done this before?” Ivy recalled the phone conversation with Selina. She had asked ‘how bad is she’, as if she saw Harley in this state a lot.

“I’m pretty prone to screwin’ up,” Harley said with a weak smile.

Ivy finished the bandage without another word. Her ability to speak disappeared at the image of this sweet girl getting beat so badly by someone she loved. When she was sure the gauze was covered in enough of the waterproof spray she created, she finally met Harley’s face. “I’m going to run you a hot bath. Stay in there until the chill leaves your body,” Ivy explained.

The girl nodded, and Ivy could feel her gaze as she filled the tub with hot water. When she was finished and turned back to Harley, her eyes locked with the girl’s bright blue ones. “Thanks Ivy. You’re really sweet to be helpin’ out some random girl like me.”

“Anytime Daffodil,” Ivy said, not sure where the nickname came from.

Harley’s face broke into a bright grin. “Daffodil?”

“Oh what, you’re the only one allowed to give out hair color themed nicknames?” Ivy asked, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Nah I like it.”

Ivy carefully took the girl’s blonde hair out of the messy pigtails. “Holler for me when you’re done.”

As soon as she closed the bathroom door Ivy was storming over to the phone and punching in Selina’s number. “Alright, don’t freak out on me, it’s not easy to leave these parties.”

“You haven’t even left yet?” Ivy asked, momentarily forgetting the reason for her call. “Never mind. Did you know that it's  _ him _ that beats her like this?”

Selina sighed. “I know, it’s fucked up, but she’s sick Ivy.”

“She’s a psychiatrist!” Ivy said recalling the things she had heard when the story of the clown pair circled the inmates of Arkham.

“Was,” Selina corrected. “He got inside her head. She’s absolutely over the moon with that creep. I’ve tried to keep her away, make her stay with me, but she always goes running back. No matter how bad it gets she goes back.”

Ivy was gripping the phone so tight she thought it might break. She was furious. The so called clown prince had always bothered her, but this was beyond evil. He had power over her, and he used that power to beat her down and ruin her. Ivy’s heart felt heavy in her chest.

“How is she doing?” Selina asked, after a few moments of silence.

“Not good. I’ve been tending to her wounds but it’s bad.”

“Yeah, it usually is.”

Ivy felt her blood boiling. She’d kill the clown. Tonight, with the help of her plants, she would rip him apart, but not before making him apologize to Harley. She would strangle that phrase out of the clown and only then she would allow him to die.

Her anger immediately dissipated as she heard sobs coming from the bathroom. “Hurry back,” she told Selina before hanging up the phone.

“Harley?” Ivy asked, with a quick knock on the door before stepping inside.

The blonde was trying to wipe away the tears as they spilled down her face. “I’m okay Red, just gettin’ all worked up over nuthin.”

Ivy grabbed the pink towel from the hook on the door, and helped Harley out of the tub. She wrapped the girl up in the towel and held her close. Harley buried her face into Ivy’s shoulder and started sobbing again.

They sat like that for a while. Harley releasing all the heavy sadness the day had caused her, and Ivy wishing more than anything that she could fix everything for this girl in an instant.

“Shh, you’re alright now Daffodil. I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Ivy promised. She used the edge of the towel to dry the few tears still remaining in Harley’s eyes. “I’m going to get you some dry clothes and then we’re going to fix up the rest of these cuts, okay?”

Ivy grabbed the nightgown she had brought to sleep in and ran it out to Harley. “It might be a little big,” she admitted as Harley pulled it on.

“Can I ask ya sumthin’ Red?”

Ivy had started wrapping Harley’s arm. She knew Selina must have a sling in here somewhere. “Anything.”

“Why’re you helpin’ me? I mean, all you know is I'm some crazy chick who passed out on your friends porch in the middle a’ the night.”

Pam couldn’t help but smile. “That’s not all I know. We may have just met, but I can already tell you’re a very sweet girl, probably too sweet. The world hasn’t given you the easiest time so, while I can, I want to make you feel safe and comfortable.”

Harley leaned against her shoulder, making it slightly more difficult to wrap her arm, so Ivy switched her attention to the cut on the blonde’s face. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Course!”

Ivy hesitated for a moment, focusing on cleaning the cut. “Do you know you don’t deserve this?”

Harley glanced up, and again Ivy was locked onto those large, blue, expressive eyes. “Huh?”

“Do you know that you, Harley Quinn, do not deserve to be treated like this? Because if you don’t I want to make it clear that nothing you could ever do would make the way he acts okay. You deserve to be treated with kindness, and respect, just like every other person.”

The girl’s eyes welled up with tears. Ivy had pushed too far. Harley would hate her for prodding.  _ God, Pamela you only just met this girl, in what world would that be the right way to address a stranger?  _ “Harley I-”

Harley cut her off by leaning in and pressing their lips together. It only took Pam a moment to get over her shock, before she kissed Harley back. Her lips were chapped and cut, but Ivy barely noticed. What she did notice was the warmth spreading throughout her body and the way the world seemed to melt away.

When they pulled apart Harley was giving her a dreamy look, the same one that she had when she met Pam’s eyes on the porch.

Something seemed to go off in her mind and her dreamy gaze turned into wide eyed terror. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean... I shouldn’t ‘ave…I’m so sorry-”

“Harley,” Pam said, giving her a warm smile. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

To make her point that much clearer Ivy leaned in for another kiss. This one somehow even more perfect than the first.

“Glad to see you two finally got acquainted,” Selina said. She stood in the doorway smirking at the two girls as they leapt apart from each other.

“It’s not polite to sneak up on people,” Ivy said trying regain her composure.

“Silly me, walking into my own hideout. Whatever was I thinking.”

“Batman makes more noise than you,” Ivy grumbled. Harley giggled at that, and Ivy decided it was the most gorgeous laugh she’d ever heard.

Selina fixed Harley and herself some hot chocolate, and Ivy a cup of tea. She told them all about the party and how Bruce Wayne’s “evil” ten year old made it his mission to torment her the whole night. All the while Harley was wrapped up in Ivy’s arms. Nothing had ever felt so right.

“Hey Kitty?” Harley piped up. “Would you mind if I stayed here for a little while?”

Both Selina and Ivy shared a moment of stunned silence. “Uh, sure Harley, of course. For however long you want.”

Harley shifted and placed her chin on Pam’s shoulder, looking up at her. Ivy could drown in those eyes. “You should stay too Red! It’ll be fun! We can go on heists together, hang out, and I can introduce you to the babies-”

“Harley’s pets,” Selina interjected, seeing the look on Pam’s face.

The blonde looked up at her hopefully. Pam planted a kiss on her forehead. “I’d love to Daffodil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic about my two favorite gal pals!!
> 
> Couldn't find a natural way to fit in the whole 'here's some immunity to my toxins Harl' so alternative ending is Harley dies from all the poison exposure but I'm willing to overlook that detail if you are


End file.
